same yet different
by Wos99944
Summary: Cesandra is the only human girl that Hao has love she died before the restart of the Shaman tournament and when a girl who resembles her appeared in the tournament, memories and emotions are threatened to resurface.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Shaman King, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Cesandra is the only human girl that Hao has love she died before the restart of the Shaman tournament and when a girl who resembles her appeared in the tournament, memories and emotions are threatened to resurface. Can Hao win the girl's heart when she doesn't even turn to look at him when she already has a lover and his love rival is not a human or a shaman he is a homunculus, Envy? Envy x OC, OC x Hao

Chapter 1:

"You'll be fine, Cesandra. You'll be fine. Please, don't leave me alone like them." Hao begged, he never thought he himself, the Great Asakura Hao would resort to begging a human girl not to die. "I'm sorry, Hao. All lives and deaths are predestined." She gives a sad smile. The girl known as Cesandra knows that her life source are going to be drained soon in a few minutes, she needs to convey her last message and her last wish. She motioned Hao to kneel near her. Hao obeyed and listened to what she wanted him to do. "I want to call you by that name again," Hao almost laughed, out of all things, her last wish was so that she wanted to call Hao by that name again. "Why not, love?" Hao's tears were pouring out from his eyes, slowly dripping onto the once energetic and cocky girl. "I'm leaving, I will see you soon once you become the Shaman King, promise?" Cesandra smiled, Hao would never forget that beautiful innocent smile that his lover had given him. Her beautiful black eyes, her silky black hair, everything. "I promise, Cesandra. I'll revive you soon, back to your original state. And you will become my Queen, where you will never have to face their wraths and ignorance." "Thank you, Haze." Cesandra smiled before her soul can be seen heading towards the path of light, leaving the Great Asakura Hao bursting into tears, crying out her name for being so remorseful and regretful for not spending enough time with her.

Hao's pov

"Hao-sama? Are you okay?" The girl with curly big black hair turned to face her master, she was worried about him. Hao comes back to reality, so it was another dream again. Hao turn to face his companion, Opacho and smiled, "I'm alright, Opacho. How could I not be alright since my goal is getting nearer?" Opacho was about to say something when the patch officer announced the Funbari Onsen Spring Team had won against the K21 team. The leader, whose face look exactly like Hao but his hair was cut short up till his shoulder and has a orange headphone on his head turned to looked at Hao. Hao sent him back a smile. "Good job, that's my descendant and my brother, Yoh."

Yoh's pov

Yoh looked at his brother, who was at the side of the stadium, giving him a smile and murmured something to him. He stares at his brother with agony and sadness. Yoh was glad that he didn't kill his brother in the previous tournament. But on the other hand, he felt sad because he didn't manage to save Hao from the world of darkness where his brother is still living. He still doesn't know the way to save his brother, and that makes him feeling so remorseful and sad. Yoh turned to looked at both of his companions, Ryu and Faust. Faust and his ghost wife, Eliza was being lovely-dovely again and Ryu was hugging Tokagero for winning. He smiled to himself. So I'm the only one who is unhappy.

Back at the Inn, Yoh have to train for his shaman matches by his blonde short hair fiancé, Anna. She was a short tempered girl who wears a itako necklace around her neck and a black dress. She may look like a decent nice girl however you will not have an impression anymore after you talked to her. Yoh cried with a flow of tears when he have to put on the **electric chair** for two hours and he couldn't rest because Anna was keeping an eye on him. "H-Hey Anna," Yoh started. "Isn't it time yet?" Anna checked her watch. "It's way too early." Yoh whined and his guardian spirit, a samurai, Amidamaru was feeling pitiful for his master. "What are you doing, Yoh?" A blue spiky hair dude with a jacket and a pair of short pants whose guardian spirit is Kororo, a nature spirit that lives with harmony with humans said. "At least you're not tortured by having to run a hundred laps around the world." "But Horo Horo," Yoh protested. "Another hour if you don't stop talking." Anna stated, and Yoh keeps his mouth shut. "Poor Yoh," Horo Horo chuckled. "And you will get another hundred laps if you don't run faster, Nissan." A girl whose hair resembles Horo Horo's spoke. "Fine, Pirika." Horo Horo said, and ran more faster.

By the time Yoh's and Horo Horo's training has end, they were beated and panting like crazy. Anna sighed and commented on how these two cannot even take in such a simple training and they couldn't even take a step nearer to the throne if they couldn't beat Hao. When Anna mentioned Hao's name, Yoh couldn't hide his sadness from his face. "Are you alright, Yoh-kun?" His best short friend, Manta asked him. "N-nothing, it's just that I feel bad about not saving Hao." Yoh said, smiling a sad face. "Like why would you want to save Hao, that guy has already fallen into the depths of hell." A short black hair with a spike and a pair of golden eyes asked. "That's right, Yoh. Ren is right." Horo Horo said. "I saw some of his past when Hao absorbed my soul. I can tell he was hated by humans, he was always alone and no one understands him. I can taste his loneliness and his hatred, I feel bad that I can't save him." Anna's eyes widened, before she regained her emotions and gives Yoh a tight slap. "There's nothing to talked about, the fact that he tried to kill you and take you away from me has proven what kind of a person he is. He is cold-blooded, inhuman and a bad guy."

Yoh was about to protest when someone on the front door called. Anna and Yoh went to check and a girl whose hair resembles the color of the flame and reaches till her back, her eyes are deep blue with thin lenses in between them. She wears a black tank top up to her slim stomach and a pair of blue baggy pants. "I would like to book two rooms please?" The girl asked. "The other inns are occupied." Anna stared at the girl with confusion and suspicion before nodding. The girl then called out her companions and seven of them appeared. Yoh stares at them with amusement as they all have the same purple color eyes more or less purple and two of them were females while one of them, he couldn't tell. "So how much do we need to pay?" The girl asked. "10,000 yens per month." Anna blunted. "WHAT? FOR A MONTH?" One of them jolted, he had emerald long spiky hair and wears a sport black bra and a black miniskirt with black shorts underneath. "If you don't want it…" Anna stated. And the girl passed on the money requested. "Here! Led us to the two rooms that we were assigned to." The girl blunted, Anna thought the girl would refuse but since she already presented the money Anna has no choice but to accept it. "But Victoria," The boy protested. Victoria put a finger on his lip. "Shush, Envy. We don't have a place to stay but once this is over, we can head back to our wonderful little mansion and stay there like a happy couple, waiting for death to come and claim us, okay?" The guy known as Envy wanted to argue but he knows that he would lose, so he kept his mouth shut.

"So you all are participants of the tournament too?" Ren asked. God knows when did he get there. "Yup, except for Sloth and Wrath. We don't have enough participants for a group." A long messy black hair boy and a long shoulder length brown hair woman stood out and introduced themselves before standing back to their position while the others showed off their oracle bells. Yoh had a hard time remembering all of their names. "So can we head to our rooms now? We had a match tomorrow morning." So Anna led them to their assigned rooms and quickly resumed to Yoh's (torturing) training while awaiting Ryu to prepare dinner. Then the new members head down for dinner as well and start eating with the rest of the occupants. "So which group did you all belong to?" Manta asked. "Well, Greed, Envy and I belong to a group called Sin 1 while Lust, Gluttony and Pride belong to a group called Sin 2." Victoria answered. Manta nodded and then realizes something. Victoria manage to know what he is about to ask, "So you want to know why they are named after the Seven Deadly Sins?" Manta nodded, Yoh was surprised. "The Seven Deadly Sins?" "Yup, they are named after them. Allow me to tell you the reason why, they are not humans or shamans. They are homunculi." Victoria continues to eat her meals while Yoh and his friends just stared at what she just said. "The Seven Dead Tacos?" Choco Love joked before Ren hit him on the head. "Homunculi are artificial humans that are perfect and have no sign of weaknesses. They are almost the same as immortals therefore they can never really die. But they do have a weakness, and that is the lack of intake of a stone called the Philosopher's stone. So I decided to become the Shaman King so that I can turn them into real immortals. You'll understand if you come to watch our match tomorrow." With that, Victoria returns to her room, leaving everyone confused.

The next morning, Victoria and her group manage to go first. So the Sin 2 have to wait for their match after this. Hao was on the same side as yesterday so he gets to have a clearer view of the fight. But when he saw Victoria's face, he was in for a shock. "Cesandra?" Hao murmured.

End of chapter 1, please review so that I can prepare chapter 2. Oh and please check out my other stories. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Cesandra is the only human girl that Hao has love she died before the restart of the shaman tournament, memories and emotions are threatened to resurface. Can Hao win the girl's heart when she doesn't even turn to look at him when she already had a lover and his love rival is not a human or a shaman he is a homunculus, Envy? Envy x OC, OC x Hao

"Hao sama, what's wrong?" Opacho asked. "No, it can't be. She was dead, in front of my very own eyes. Her hair is red, her eyes are different, yet her appearance, it's the same." Hao didn't realize he was dripping a tear. His most trusted ally, Luchist covered other people's view on Hao as he placed a cloak over his beloved master's head. Hao was still sobbing silently away. "Right, so begin." The K21 team started off by sending a huge letter K impacted into Victoria's group. Many other shamans gasped, they are too easily to be killed. But as the fog cleared away, Victoria was unhurt at all as Greed's hardened body protected her and a green mane that has three pairs of legs took Envy's place. One eye has a black pupil while the other took the form of many red small pupils forming a normal pupil. The mane's chest was covered with many people who are screaming for help, pleading mercy. This disgusted the K21 team and the mane took its chance to kill the team, who are barely registering what was happening. Just like that, their lives were lost and the mane consumed their souls, adding three more heads on its chest. The mane reverted to its human form, Envy and returned to Victoria's side, who was nodding to Envy's actions earlier on.

"No, she can't be…Cesandra will never…" Hao gasped. His other minions are starting to look at him. Even the opposite side that Yoh and the gang was staring at him. _It can't be…_Yoh mentally said to himself. _Is Hao crying?_ "Hey Yoh, is he…" Horo Horo interrupted. "If you ask me, I think so." Ren said. "But he was the most cold-hearted shaman I've ever seen…" Ryu stated. "But now he was actually crying?" Anna asked, shock were clearly painted on everyone's face, including the cold-hearted Anna. Back to the X-Laws, a green hair kid appeared and kneels down in the presence of the Iron maiden. "So Lyzerg, what did you observe from our enemy?" A voice can be heard inside the iron coffin. "It was the most unimaginable thing that even I could not believe. He looks as if he is crying over something." Lyzerg said. "Are you sure? That sinner was actually crying? In the middle of the shaman crowd standing before him?" A blond short hair guy asked, he was wearing glasses and the X-laws uniform. "I'm positive. Even Morphine who was spying Hao has clearing stated that a tear can been seen dripping down his cheek." "Hmm, that's interesting. Lyzerg?" "Yes, Mistress Jeanne." Lyzerg responded. "Please check up on the girl. I have a feeling that she would lead to the final death of the sinner. She could help us to save the world." The voice commanded. "Of course, at once. Mistress." Lyzerg leaves the X-Laws side and started out his secret plan.

"Aw, what a meanie you are, Victoria." A fat man who was standing behind a sexy lady whose hair was black and curly and was actually wearing a long dress that could almost exposed her entire breast. "Come on, Gluttony. You can eat them only if they are your opponents." Victoria stated. "Lust…" Gluttony gives the lady his puppy eyes. "I'm sorry, she has stated otherwise…" Gluttony pouted and head onto the battlefield with Lust and Pride, the eldest looking man in the entire group. But soon Gluttony cheered up after he ate up his opponents when the shaman fight has officially started. "Best lunch I ever had!" Gluttony cheered while Lust just smiled contently.

Back at the inn, Yoh keep demanding why Victoria allowed such gruesome actions earlier on. "Like I said, they are not human or shaman. They are homunculus; they need a stone called the red stone for their life supply. A red stone's ingredients contain live humans' soul. So I was _merely _feeding them." Victoria stated. "But even so…" Yoh tried to protest but was stopped by an interruption. "She's right. A homunculus was able to live by feeding off humans' souls." Anna said. "So is that your reason why you want to become the Shaman King? So that they won't have to live off those things?" Victoria gives a small laugh. "That's correct. All of them wished to be normal like humans. But they can't, because of their powers, strange habits and their immortality. They can't age normally like humans. People will eventually find out that they are not humans, thus sending them to the science lab for torture." Victoria smiled sadly. "And who would want to live forever? Even if you live for eternity, you will just suffer." Envy grabbed Victoria's shoulder and give it a squeeze. Victoria nodded and patted Envy's hand.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." "However…" Anna said, interrupting the couple. "There is also another reason that you want to become the shaman king, aren't you?" Victoria nodded. "What's your reason for that?" Faust asked, still being lovely-dovely with his dead wife, Eliza, who is now his guardian spirit. "All will be known in time." Victoria answered. Just then, banging can be heard outside. "YOU BETTER COME OUT NOW, JEALOUSLY. I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION FROM YA!" Someone outside ranted. "B-Brother, please calm down. This is someone's door, not yours for goodness sake." A gentle male voice can be heard. "NOT UNTIL SHE COMES OUT OF THE FUCKING DAMN HOUSE AND GIVES ME HER EXPLANATION FOR KILLING THOSE PEOPLE OFF! WHAT? ARE YOU SCARED? JEALOUSLY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" the person ranted on and on. "Looks like the pipsqueak is here." Envy commented Victoria nodded. Upon hearing the word, the person screeches throughout the whole place. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK THAT IS SO TINY THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO BE ABLE TO SEE HIM, YOU JERK!" Victoria sighed and signaled Envy to do something about it. Envy nodded and as he opened the door, he was just in time grabbing Ed from crushing into the house and give him a good kick in the stomach. "Well, I hope you'll explain yourself, and it's better be good." The _pipsqueak _scowled. Victoria just raised one of her eyebrow.

So Victoria spends fifteen minutes of her time just to explain the reason, otherwise the blond wouldn't move an inch. "So is that a good one, Ed?" Victoria said. "But you could have just give the red stones, damn it. Why take it out on someone who is innocent?" Ed scorched. "Like I said before and I don't want to repeat it. The red stones are only to be used during an emergency. If we used it up, our lives can be proved threatening. And please don't forget the deal we've made. You'll be under my every command until I have accomplished my goals and I'll have your bodies restored back to the way it is and perhaps I'll include in bringing back your mother back to life, from homunculus to human." Victoria argued. Ed nodded while an armor was standing behind him, started to talk. "Alright, then we'll be seeing you, Jealously." "But Al…" Ed started to protest but stopped when Al stared at him, giving him the impression of "if looks could kill, he would be laying six feet below the surface." So he shuts his mouth and started walking out of the house, leaving the tenants and Victoria at rest.

"Whose Jealously?" Ren asked, he managed to overhear the whole conversation except for the last part of it when Ed started to protest earlier on. "That would be me, although my name is Victoria, my real name is Jealously, the eighth homunculus."

End of chap 2, please review if you want to find out more about

-Why has Hao started acting weird after he met Victoria?

-Why are the X-Laws after Jealously?

-What will happen to Hao when he met Jealously, in face-to-face?

-Will Yoh be able to get his brother by his side and understands that humans are not meant to be killed?

If you wanna know, you gotta review…so I can prepare chapter 3. ^~^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Cesandra is the only human girl that Hao has love she died before the restart of the shaman tournament, memories and emotions are threatened to resurface. Can Hao win the girl's heart when she doesn't even turn to look at him when she already had a lover and his love rival is not a human or a shaman he is a homunculus, Envy? Envy x OC, OC x Hao

"The eighth homunculus, Jealously?" Yoh went numb after hearing Victoria's second time confession. He was speechless about it, so stunned that Victoria and Envy were already out of sight.

Hao's pov:

"Wait up, Hao." The girl ran after him with her black shoulder length hair flying all around. Hao looks annoyed by the girl's action. "You're such a weak human, you know that?" Hao mocked, stopping his tracks so the girl could keep up and stop in front of him to take her breathe. "Sorry," She manages to smile while she was still gasping for air. Hao sighed and held out his hand. The girl stared at it for awhile before grabbing his hand and walk together side by side. Hao wishes that it will last forever, he looked at the girl and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you, Cesandra."

"I love you." Hao mumbled as he open his eyes, with his hand reaching out to the ceiling. "Hao sama," Opacho sobbed. Hao sits up and stares at her. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Hao smiled sadly. _Another dream…of her _Hao thought to himself. "Hao sama is lying," Opacho said. "You still can't forget her. She is still in your mind." Hao stunned for awhile and moves out of the bed. "Hao sama, where are you going?" Opacho tried to follow her master but Hao lifted a hand, forbids the girl to follow him. "I need a walk alone." Hao said and leaves out of the house, Opacho watch from her window as she saw him walking out of the front door without his usual outfit.

Victoria/Jealousy's pov:

"Oh come on, some chocolate milkshake wouldn't hurt." Envy whined. Victoria stares at him, disapproving, "No way, if your sugar level is too high, you will start on a rampage, and kill everyone." Envy scorched, pouting his mouth. Victoria sighed; she knew that if Envy continues pouting, Envy wouldn't talk to her for a month. She nodded and Envy jumped happily, pulling Victoria to the bubble teashop.

"Oh man, that was good." Envy smiled, after finishing his chocolate milkshake then a rumbling sound rings through Victoria's stomach. She blushes instantly. Envy laughed, "Let's get something to eat. How about the usual place?" Victoria nodded and follows Envy behind. They walk into the restaurant and order the usual things. Victoria ordered chicken macaroni while Envy ordered chocolates again. Victoria couldn't help but glared at Envy, who is whistling away like an innocent child. It was then when a boy with long silky dark brown hair who was wearing a long sleeveless shirt without even bother to button it, showing off his well-toned body and a pair of black jeans. When he saw Victoria, he couldn't help but gasped out rather loudly. "Cesandra?" Victoria looked at him.

Hao's pov:

"Cesandra?" Hao asked. He was stunned twice on the same day. The girl turned to look at him. She was with one of her allies, the one who turned into that monster earlier and consume their opponents' souls. Her ally was about to walk towards Hao but was stopped when the girl held up her hand from her side. "Envy, why don't you head back to the Inn first? I'll be fine." The girl spoke softly yet commanding. Envy obeyed and went ahead, passing Hao. When Hao stares him in the eye, there was only…well…envy. "Are you calling me?" The girl asked. Hao turned his attention back to the fiery red hair girl. Her eyes are still condemned by her deep blue eyes with thin lens in between. "Because I believe you've called me Cesandra, is it not?" Hao frowned, "Were you not?" "Unfortunately, I'm not the person. My name's Victoria, I believe you gasped when you see me as well. Am I that frightening? After all that my team has done earlier on?"

Hao chuckled, "As if I, the Great Asakura Hao, would be frightened by a girl like you. And sorry for the misunderstanding, speaking about your match, I was wondering if you would join me…" Victoria rose up her hand. "About that, we can settle it after I've finished my food, deal?" Hao smiled and nodded before noticing her food. "Chicken macaroni, your favourite?" he asked. Victoria nodded, "Yeah." She resumes to eating. _So alike _Hao mentally thought to himself. _Not in terms of appearances, but characteristic and personality as well…_

Normal pov:

"So what is it that you want?" Victoria asked, sitting down the bushes. "Join me." Hao blunted. "For?" Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Equivalent exchange." Hao said, Victoria was stunned for awhile. "Your aid for your wish." Victoria shaked her head, "No, I shall pay the price myself. After all, my reasons for becoming the Shaman King are mainly for my personal reasons. Just like why you want to become the Shaman King, you want to eradicate humans because of the two of them." This time it was Hao who was stunned. "You're not the only one who has the reishi. Speaking about that ability, what happened to yours?" Victoria asked.

"Who knows? It disappears when I committed the taboo. Guess that's the price." Hao chuckled. "I see." Victoria said, admiring the scenery that's displaced in front of her. "So what happened to her next?" Victoria asked. "Only she herself knows. Her body already vanished into thin air when I wake up. Speaking of which, what's your real name?" Hao said, his voice interpreting boredom that she only wants to know more about him. "Excuse me?" Victoria feigns annoyance. "I can tell, that tattoo. You're one of them, homunculi." Hao pointed the tattoo on Victoria's left arm, which depicts a winged serpent trying to bite its own tail and with a hexagram in the center. Victoria nodded. "The name's Jealously the Victorious, who is the Ultimate Victory. So you can guess where the name "Victoria" come from."

"So you won't consider joining me?" Hao asks once again. Victoria shook her head. "We're just five matches away from the semi-finals. Until then, I have my reasons to keep my personal reasons a secret. After all, I'm not like you. Strong on the outside, weak in the inside. I can only say this, I'm the Ultimate Victory, no one can stop me from obtaining what I want, I will be victorious." Victoria said as she leaves Hao along with the scenario. Hao stood there, glancing at the wonderful clouds in the skies.

"Before you leave, please train my brother. He's still too weak compared to me." Hao said. Victoria nodded, "And in exchange, I want every knowledge about you. So we'll meet up in the same place each week, okay?" Hao nodded. And Victoria continued walking until Hao was out of sight. Soon, a squirrel beside her shapeshifted into Envy, he was smirking. "This will be one interesting opponent, don't you think? Envy?" Victoria smirked evilly. Envy chuckled to himself. "We can use him as a sacrifice, he's one of the best that we've come so far."

End of chap 3, please review if you want to find out:

-What training wills Jealously brought to Yoh?

-What new intriguing secrets will Hao reveal to Jealously?

-What is the X-Laws up to now?

-Why so many people wanted Jealously so much?

-Will Yoh finally be able to understand Hao's reasons for eradicating the humans?

-What kind of problems will Yoh now face?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Cesandra is the only human girl that Hao has love she died before the restart of the shaman tournament, memories and emotions are threatened to resurface. Can Hao win the girl's heart when she doesn't even turn to look at him when she already had a lover and his love rival is not a human or a shaman he is a homunculus, Envy? Envy x OC, OC x Hao

Basically I've decided to change Victoria's name to Jealously. So this won't confuse the readers. And please remember to review okay? Because it will be a lot to me, whether it's good or bad, just comment and review so the story will be better as you read along. And do give me suggestions for the ending. Should I let the homunculi stay alive or should I have an extremely emo Hao in it. Suggestions, suggestions. Please suggest. Without any further ado, let's start our chapter 4. Stay tuned, folks.

Chapter 4:

"Hey Jealously, there's something that I need to talk to you about." Anna said as Jealously walked into the inn with Envy tagging beside her. Jealously raised her eyebrow, "About?" "We'll talk later when Yoh and the others are present in the living room. Anna said as she walked into the living room. Jealously followed and Envy just tagged along. "So Anna, what is this about?" Horo Horo asks when he followed Yoh behind. Anna threw a cup at him. "Don't call my name so informally that I seems to know you very well." "Yes, Anna-san." Horo Horo cried. Yoh and Manta sweatdrop while Ren was enjoying it rather nicely while Choco Love just walked into the living room with a bored face. "So what did you want? Anna?" Jealously asks as she sits down on a cushion next to Faust and Eliza. "I want you to take the money back," Anna pushed the moneybag to Jealously; Envy raised his eyebrows. "In other words, I'll let you stay for free, on a condition, I need you to train Yoh." Anna blunted. Others just sit there and dropped their jaws. They knew that Anna would never admit that her trainings are useless so to the extent that Anna asks Jealously to be in charge of Yoh, she must be desperate to have Yoh to be the Shaman King. "But aren't your trainings enough, Anna?" Jealously smirked. "In this situation, it's never enough. Yoh will never be able to keep up with Hao with just my trainings alone; I will also need your help. Just like you said, you're a homunculus, Jealously. As a homunculus, you possess no signs of weakness and plenty of powers that can even crush a group of humans with just a attack alone. Not only that, you're immortal only thanks to the red philosopher stones intake. So I'll like to make an offer, I want you to train Yoh in exchange for the free stays and your foods." Anna said.

Jealously sighed, "You do know that my training is as hellish and deeper than the Earth's crust, right? It can even result in death." Anna nodded. "I'm sure that good-for-nothing can survive. I believe in him." Jealously sighed another time, and nodded in approval. "Fine, but I want my allies to be feed as well. They are like me, after all." Anna nodded and started summoning thousands of **onis**(1) and let the homunculi feed greedily. After they finish, Anna turned her attention to Jealously. "So when can it start?" Anna asked, Jealously just continually smirking. "…Today…"

"Come on, you can do better than that." Jealously yawned, it was in the middle of the night. "I can't, I'm going to die." Yoh cried as he continuing doing push ups upside down on a tree. "If you don't do any faster, I'm going to add another 40 tonnes of your weight when you go for your morning run. And that means no breakfast for you." Jealously threatened. As Yoh got the hint, he do push ups ten times in a second. "Poor Mister Yoh," Amidamaru said as he watches Yoh from the window. "Well, if he can't even cross over this little thing, he's so crossing over to the afterlife." Wrath said, yawning away and scratches his hair messily. "What did you mean?" Amidamaru stared at him. "Because this is only the first step. The levels after that are going to be even more torturous." Wrath smirked sheepishly and went back to sleep. Amidamaru dropped his jaws and continue to look out for Yoh. "Mister Yoh…" Amidamaru cried silently.

"Oh god, too tired, too sleepy, too hungry…" Yoh said weakly. Jealously sighed, "Whatever, go for breakfast and sleep for a few hours before your next training." Yoh nodded and walked slowly to the dining room. Manta shrieked when he sees Yoh in the poor state. "OH MY GOD, what happened to you, Yoh?" Manta cried out. "Training…too hard…too hungry…" Yoh mumbled while he continues to eat his breakfast. "Come on, it's not that bad, is it?" Horo Horo said. Yoh glared daggers at him. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO IT WITH ME LATER?" "Um, I prefer not." Horo Horo sweatdropped. For Yoh to become like this, it will take 10 times of Anna's hell training. So he pitied Yoh in silence instead, Ren just chuckled to himself. "I'll come with you, Yoh. I believe that the training you'll take is not too hard for me, who will be the future Shaman King." "Oh gee thanks." Yoh mocked. "We'll see about that."

"Come on, faster. You two. Especially Ren, you are getting slower." Jealously complained. "Okay, I take back my words." Ren said. "But I won't give up to that noisy lazy orange stalker!" Ren shouted as he climb up and down the sloppy hill for the 3051st time, compared to Yoh, who has already climbed for 3097th times. "Come on hurry up. Otherwise I'll add another 2000 of climbing for each seconds you delay." Having said the magic words, Ren and Yoh practically ran and climb for their lives. "Oh dear, the two of them seems to be having a nervous breakdown." Faust said as he examines Yoh and Ren. "They need some rest for a day or so." "WHAT! ONLY A DAY OR SO?" Yoh screamed. Ren just fainted. "Oh please, it's more than enough." Jealously said. "Let's go, Envy. We need to meet up with someone else." Envy nodded and makes their way, not knowing a green kid following them. "So how's the training?" Anna said as she visits Yoh. "It's hell. It's so deep that it reaches, no, it's deeper than hell its own and the whole planet's crust." "Oh please, this is only the beginning, you'll only know hell when you reaches to the next level." A voice said, Yoh turned towards the voice. It was Pride. "What do you mean?" Yoh asked. "This is only the second level. Yoh seems to passed the first and second one earlier on. The next level will require you to put on your guards for 24/7. Even when you're sleeping." Yoh could no longer take it and fainted along with Ren. Anna shook her head, commenting how he can't even take her training.

Meanwhile,

"So how is he?" Hao asked. "Not bad, he manages to pass first two levels easily, compared that he's just a lazy shaman." Jealously said. "Enough of that. I want to know more about her." Jealously demanded. "Which one? You mean her or her?" Hao said, trying to send the mental images to Jealously. "The second her." Jealously said. Hao sighed, and told Jealously more about his mother. "She was killed by humans, back then, she did nothing to escape. She could have but for the sake of me, she decided to sacrifice herself instead. You have already met her; Anna is the reincarnation of her. Their characteristics, appearances, their moves, it's too much of a coincidence." Hao said. "But your mother also has the reishi?" Jealously asked. "I doubt it. Otherwise, she would have been like me, creating onis due to her loneliness." Hao throws a pebble towards the pond, leaving Jealously on the grass patch field. "No, it's because she has you." Jealously said. Hao stared at her. "It was because of you, she was able to control her shamanic powers." Hao nodded. Jealously stood up but hold still. She pushes Hao to the side as she herself was shot in the face. "I cold have gotten that sinner, if not for you. You died a innocent death." Marco said as he put his barrel down. "Hah, idiots." Jealously said as she recovered fast, closing the wound. "A homunculus?" Lyzerg said. "What's that?" Marco asked. "An artificial human who either came back from the death or created through a body. They can't be killed easily." "So what you're meant to say is…" Marco stated, Lyzerg nodded. "We need to kill them at least a billion times before they finally die." "Tch, useless shamans." Jealously snorted. "Envy, will you be a dear and help to attend our guests in the meantime while Hao and I continue our little private conversation?" Envy smirked evilly, "Hey there, I'm Envy the Jealous. Let's play…" Having said that, he shapeshifted to the mane again.

"Yup, so our talk ends here today." Hao said. Jealously nodded. "Yup, about time I need to train that lazy brother of yours. Come on, Envy. Let's go." Envy nodded and turned back to his preferable form, leaving two unconscious Marco and Lyzerg behind, while Jealously and Hao went on to their separate ways.

"So where did you go?" Anna asked. "Why? What's the problem with that?" Jealously asked back. "Of course, I heard from one of the ghosts that you've been seen talking with Hao without getting yourself burnt." Ren said. "Are you an ally of his?" Horo Horo demanded. "Why are you keen on knowing why Hao and I are talking? He's your friend's brother, isn't he?" "Yeah, a brother that even tries to kill his own brother." Ryu said. Jealously shakes her head, "From what I have been talking with him, he looks like a concerned brother to me, and Yoh," She turned to Yoh. "I send my condolences to you and him." Yoh was curious. "About what?" "Because of humans, both of your mother died when they set off the fire." Yoh and the others were shocked. "So the reason why Hao wanted to eradicate the humans is because of revenge?" Jealously nodded, and went back to her room to rest. "Hao, you…" Yoh started, and gives a small laugh. "I should have know, now I understand and it's time to change that thinking of yours."

End of chapter 4, please review if you want to know

-what will Yoh do now after he understands Hao's pain?

-is he able to convince Hao to stop his killings

-the next match between Yoh and his team and Hao's allies

-will Anna do what she is supposed to do, after knowing that Hao is her previous life's son?

-and why is Anna puking all the time and have major cravings for orangles?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine.

Summary: Cesandra is the only human girl that Hao has love she died before the restart of the shaman tournament, memories and emotions are threatened to resurface. Can Hao win the girl's heart when she doesn't even turn to look at him when she already had a lover and his love rival is not a human or a shaman he is a homunculus, Envy? Envy x OC, OC x Hao

So I totally forgot the word oni in the previous chapter, it means ghosts that are caused by someone's loneliness and hatred. They usually control their creator's heart and lead them to a wrong decision. So, without any further ado, let's start chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Hao, Hao?" Yoh called out, he was alone in a deserted forest. Nothing seems to be alive as it was pure creepiness lurking from the dark. Soon, a presence can be sensed behind him. "Hao, I want to ask you some things." Yoh blunted. Hao nodded and waited for him to continue. "Why do you want to eradicate humans so much?" Yoh asked. "You should know, even your family knows. Humans polluted this planet and I wished to stopped the chain." Hao smirked. "No, I want the real reason." Yoh said in a fit of anger. He understand Hao's pain, he understand Hao's past, yet why doesn't his brother open up to him? "What do you mean?" Hao said. "It's because of her, isn't it?" Yoh asked. "Your Mother, 1000 years ago. The humans killed her just because she can see and hear them, like us." "SHUT UP!" Hao screamed. "You don't know anything, you don't know a single fucking thing about me. You can never compare yourself with me. My loneliness, my hatred and even my anger, are more longer an everlasting than yours. Even if you're the half of me, you can never understand all the pain I've went through." Then Hao disappeared. Yoh sighed, "Then how am I going to change the fact that humans are actually…nice?" he asked himself.

"So Jealously," Anna stated, Jealously just raised an eyebrow, she was enjoying her own chicken macaroni. "What did you know about Hao?" Jealously sat there for awhile, thinking. "Hao's a pitiful kid. A tragic past, a painful experience, watching his mother dying in front of his eyes, unable to help her in a single bit, and the everlasting loneliness that he has carried throughout his entire life, even after he is reincarnated for the third time." Anna nodded, "Sounds like someone I know." "Talking about yourself, right?" Jealously asked. Anna widened her eyes and turned her head around as if she's scared to let anyone know. "I tell them to hit the road first so they can have a taste of my allies so only you and I are here now." Jealously said. "So how long has it been since you learned to block that ability you have?" Anna sighed, "So it's my turn now?" Jealously nodded, "Of course, since you're the reincarnation of Asano-Ha, his mother after all. In this world, the only shamans that have this ability are you, Hao and another girl that I've known and came across to. The last but not least will be me." Jealously resumed eating. "Yeah, now hearing all this. I wonder why I didn't stay behind and take care of him back then before I hit the road. I've only reincarnated a thousand years later." Anna said. "Now that you mention it, I regret it. If not for the previous me, he wouldn't have become what he is today." Anna then walked to the refrigerator and takes an orange and eats it. "Cravings?" Jealously asked, Anna nodded. "Don't tell anyone about it first. I don't want him to be distracted by this small thing." Jealously nodded and stood up and walking out of the house to check on Yoh.

:"Come on, faster you lazy bum." Envy said as he strike another attack on Yoh nearby, who is still running and dodging Envy's attacks. "Why are you suddenly attacking me at all?" Yoh shouted, running for his dear life. "I was having my rest." Envy cackled, "Yeah, you can rest all you like AFTER you passed on to the afterlife!" Having said that, Envy send a punch at Yoh, who fly over the moon and dropped to the ground only to land on his butt, "Oh god, that hurts." Yoh rubbed his backside. Envy just laughed, mocking the poor boy. "That's what you get for lazy all around." "That's enough, Envy." Jealously said. "Yoh, go take a rest for dinner and get ready for your match tomorrow." "A match?" Yoh asked, soon his oracle bell ranged. Yoh was surprised and quickly read the message. He couldn't help but widened his eyes at the name of his opponent group. "I-It's actually… Hao's allies' group, the moon group?" "Yup, so after this, we'll continue to have a little practice between you and Envy." Yoh just gulped. "So Yoh sama is up against us?" Zang-Ching said. "Seems like it." Big Guy Bill Burton said, stroking his chin. "So what should we do, Hao-sama?" Turbine asked. Hao was sitting at a chair in front of them. "Show no mercy, defeat him if you want, but by hook or by crook, don't kill him. After all, he'll pay more for humiliating me." Soon Hao got up and watches as one of the stars falls. "I hope the training pays off, Jealously. My allies have gotten stronger after all." Soon, on the other side, Jealously looked up at the night skies, watching as the same star falls upon. She smirked.

"Oh my, so we're fighting against one of Hao's ally group?" Faust said. "Well, they looked stronger than the usual." Ryu commented. "I thank you for the comment. But still, that doesn't mean we'll spare you the death penalty." Zang-Ching said, as he pulls out his medium and shiong-shiong his guardian spirit appeared by his side. Turbine was just preparing to unwrap his bandaged left arm and Burton prepares himself a game of baseball. "Well, just let me off easily." Yoh shuddered. "I have hell trainings yesterday all night long after all." Yoh even yawned and started to fall asleep. "Master Yoh, you can't sleep now." Ryu said. "Hey Patch…" Yoh said. "Y-Yes?" Kalim said. "Can we faster start? The faster the better." Yoh yawned again. "Oh right, begin…" Soon, their attacks charged in like a ram of bulls. Ryu and Fasut manage to dodge it but Yoh didn't make it. "Oh no, Master Yoh," "Yoh," Ryu and Faust called out. Tamao shuddered and Manta stunned. Anna and Jealously just watched calmly before Jealously cackled evilly, "So the training do pay off, what will your allies do now, Hao?" Jealously said to herself.

Flashback pov:

"Harder, Yoh." Jealously commanded. And Yoh hit harder, sending Envy off the ground by just an inch. "Yoh, concentrate and focus more and you'll have your rest. You're almost there, you throw Envy off the ground and you'll move on to the next level and you'll sleep soon enough." Yoh widened his eyes, slowly concentrating while Envy charged towards him. Yoh raised his sword and he slices down on Envy. As Envy tears apart Yoh sliced him again, this time to a whole mile upwards and watch as Envy fall onto the ground and regenerate himself. "Good, now to the next part." Jealously said. "Dodge every moves that I'm using now." Out of a sudden, Jealously shoots a wide range of knifes at Yoh. Yoh tried to dodge all of them but failed, so resort to using his sword. Jealously shaked her head and continue until Yoh finally dodges every single attack.

End flashback

"How could that be?" Zang-Ching gasped. "We hit him but…" Bill paused, and Turbine continued his speech for him, "he still manages to dodge every single one of them?" Soon, Yoh charged towards them in a quick of a flash and broke their oversoul. The three people, who were barely registering their mind, were quickly brought down by Yoh, resulting Yoh to be the winner, Yoh chuckled and fall to the ground. Ryu grabs hold of him and Faust checked him. Faust smiled and said, "He was just having his rest." Ryu nodded and carried Yoh and bring him back to the Inn. Everyone follows except Jealously and Envy. Hao walked towards them, sitting beside her while Envy was fiddling his hands. "So how's he?" Jealously asked. "Not bad, I supposed?" "In fact, it's great. His speed raises sharply along with his instincts." Jealously nodded, "So what are you planning on raising?" Hao asked. "His strength followed by his defenses. Because his next opponents are going to be his own dad and the two kids that has that machine. So he will need to evolve his oversoul his time round in order to win." Jealously said. "And don't forget, my price in this evening." Jealously said, as she stood up along with Envy and walked away. Hao nodded and cackled, "I'll be waiting for our reunion, brother."

End of chapter 5, please review if you want to know

-omg, the battle between the x-laws and sin 2?

-What will Hao do this time to pay Jealously back?

-Will Yoh give up on his brother?

-what kind of hell training will Jealously now bring/

-and what will Jealously do when she's in a shock of something?


End file.
